starcrossed
by sammansonrepilica
Summary: a modern day descendant of jasmine fenton and tucker Foley recounts the tragic tale of The Manson's and the fentons, to her dying ex husband. two homes both alike in dignity. The two families fueled by hate, for one another. the Manson's hold a fateful ball, that will change the course of there daughter's life as well as the course of the Fenton's son life.
1. the leather book

**a/n: okay so this will be my first story that is based off of something, all my other stories that I have written so far, are from my own depraved mind. Okay so this is based off of romeo and juilet, it had my own twist and turns, though so its not the same story over, and over, its you know origional.**

**Okay so first things first, who's gonna be who.**

* * *

**Romeo: Danny Fenton**

**Juliet: Sam Manson**

**Tybalt: dash Baxter**

**Mercutio: tucker Foley**

**Father Lawrence: Mr. Lancer**

**Fulgencio Capulet: Jeremy Manson**

**Capulet's wife: Pamela Manson**

**Ted Montague: jack Fenton**

**Montague's wife: Maddie Fenton**

**The nurse: Ida Manson (Sam's grandma)**

**Rosaline Capulet: Paulina Sánchez**

**Dave parris: gregor/Elliot**

**Caption prince: Kwan**

**Apothecary: Valerie grey**

**Benvolio: Ethan long (my oc)**

**Friar John: mikey**

* * *

**So I know what you're thinking, if there not on this list there not in it, no true jazz is in it, I told you it's not gonna be identical to shakesphere. It is set in that time though, but the I'm using my own words so I'm not just copying the play and changing the names so, yeah if that's what you were worried about. Stop worrying.**

**Alright so here's the twist though, this isn't going on right now, it's modern times, and a modern day descendant of jazz, and tucker is reading the tragic, tail out of jazz's journal to her ex-husband, so you ready.**

**Chapter one: the leather book**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

Tan heals clicked down the hallway of amity park hospital. A young girl of 38, walked briskly down the hallway, her wavy borderline curly reddish hair swung with her, and her green eyes looked, dull as if she had been through a lot.

The girl smoothed her black, business skirt and mad sure her teal shirt was properly tucked in. she smoothed her unruly hair down, as she pressed the black book she held firmly into her side. Her heels continued to click until she reached her destination.

"Excuse me miss, this is a private area, family only." The girl turned to face the somewhat heavy set nurse, with bright blond hair, with a slight tip of gray to it. Her scrubs were a plain brown, color, and all in all she looked like a Betty crooker type.

"I am family, I'm heading to 515 5o see my… err husband." The woman stated leaving out the fact that the pair was divorced. She was shocked that she had even come here. After all he put her through, why was she still in his corner.

He had given her sure hell on wheels, and yet here she was in his corner. Upon seeing the young woman's brisk attitude the nurse pressed no further, and allowed the woman to proceed on to her ex-husbands room.

"512, 513, 514" the woman whispered to herself counting down, the room numbers, until she reached ex-husbands room. She hadn't seen the man for months; it had been 4 months prior that she had gotten the call of her husband condition, although it had shaken the woman quite a bit, she still could not bring herself to see him.

The way he had treated her still stung, the pair were high school sweet hearts, they had known each other since, preschool, and had begun dating around 9th grade, and naturally they had gotten married directly after high school, and had a long damn near 20 years together.

Until boom completely left field, he left her for a mistress, that she didn't even know he had, rose Carrington, was devastated. Carrington had been her name for 19 years, since she was 18, and Kenneth had taken it all away.

He had stripped her of her name, and her husband, he had taken half of her away , and taken her very beating heart with him. She didn't know why she had come here to be with him, keep him company, when no one else would, but she did.

For whatever reason, she would, come and try to keep him company in what could possibly his last days. Finally the woman reached the door, pulling the knob and opening it. The man turned his head toward the door, shocked at who had come.

The was an orphan, and an only child, he was really always a loner, so the only friend he had died, in a car crash two years prior. He had been left to rot, once he had fallen ill. "Rosé alee" the man said his voice horse, the girl nodded grimly, not finding the words to speak, she walked over toward his bed, and went and sat in the chair beside him."h-how are you, um Kenny" the girl said dryly, but the man smiled. Shortly after leaving his wife, he had realized what he had had, and realaised how in love he was with her.

He of course attempted to leave, his mistress, but she wasn't gonna let him go that easy, hence the reason he man was in the hospital, she injected him with some rare cell eating bug, and it was slowly killing him.

The man was and spent, and it even stirred a bit of pity in the woman's eyes. "I um thought I'd come and read an old family story to you." The woman said holding up the black leather book, and the man smiled. "I don't care what you do, you could curse me out, and for all I care I'm just glad you're here."

The man said still using, his little bit of strength to smile at the woman he had fallen in love with long ago. "God knows I've thought about it, but I thought it best just to read to you." The girl said not daring to look him in the eyes.

She opened the book, looking down at the man. "This is a journal my ancestor, jasmine Fenton kept, about the tragic tale of her brother, and his lover's demise." "A love story" the man said smirking, not daring to look in the woman's eyes.

"In one way or the other yes…" the girl stated cryptically as she opened the book her eyes, scanning the page cautiously "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes 5 a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; whose misadventure piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, And the continuance of their parents' rage, 10 Which, but their children's end, naught could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend…"

The girl paused to take a breath "my brother and our cousin Ethan, and fair tucker, had left they said that they shall go on to fight, sir Manson's family. That is what they did…" the girl said reading the words off the page.

"This seems like a very interesting story." The man said weekly, looking up at the woman before for him. "that it is, Kenny that it is."

* * *

**(a/n: okay so this is the prologue, it's not gonna be my oc reading jazz's journal the whole time, were actually gonna see the characters act it out, think the notebook, you see him read and and they show the events so in that reguard, it will be somewhat like that. I know the this chanpter was somewhat week, but it will get better I promise in the next scene, we will actually see what's going on in fair Verona, instead of my oc reading it.**


	2. fueled hate

**A/n: okay so basically this, is where we are actually going to see the characters. Okay I have something I need to address, I understand it is unhistorical for tucker, Paulina and Kwan to be in the story at all, but I will just ignore this fact for the sake of the story. I'm not changing their races, either.**

**Remember this is not exactly Romeo and Juliet it is based off, of it, but I am using my own dialogue, and it will not be written like a play it will be written like a story, so I hope you enjoy that being said, chapter 2 awaits you my friends**

**Chapter 2:fueled hate**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

"I sat there that early morn, as I watched the carriage steer away, with my piteous cousin inside of it. I did beg, I did truly, but still he went. Whatever testosterone, that is put inside of a man's beating heart, fueled this fatal leaving from our home, that I woman and nothing more could not stop, though I swear I did try."

The woman read from the leather, book, and her once husband sat there entailed, by the words on the page.

* * *

"May I have a word with thou, cousin" said jasmine Fenton the only daughter of one of the most respected households, in fair Verona. The girl sat nervously on the stool in the large household's kitchen. "What is it that you shall request, cousin"

The boy that of two years younger inquired, although he knew what she had wanted. "I bid you not go, and pick out fights, with that of the Manson household. What good shall come of it, cousin, I bid you tell me that, what good."

The girl spoke her words softly, tears coming forth from her eyes. Ethan seeing this, he moved forward slowly and placed a hand of comfort, on her shoulder. "Listen here dear cousin; I do not bid you to understand. I bid you to let me go, I won't have dash make a fool of this house again, and I shall protect this house, that has taken me in after I was orphaned."

The boy put his hands, to here cheeks and wiped the tears that had fallen there. He placed a soft kiss, on the cheek of the girl and with that he walked out of there house and to his carriage.

Sounds of horse hoofs beating on the streets of Verona, was the entire woman heard as she heard her cousin leave the family home.

Around 30 minutes of riding in a carriage, found Ethan and his men, he brought with him to stop, at the water well. "dash shall count his hide lucky, if I shall see hide nor hair, of any Manson I shall…" the boy paused, as he hopped out of the car, as she drew his sword, waving it around frantically, as if slaying and invisible dash.

His men had long since broken out into laughter at their companions, brute demonstration. The boy continued to go on and on, until he got tire, and he too broken into a fit of laughter, unaware, that a Manson carriage had also pulled up at the water stop.

"I wonder what as thine hast done, to grace god in heaven so, that I doth not go look for you, nay, you fall helplessly, onto my lap." Came a whiney voice, from behind the Fenton's persons. The laughter all at once stopped.

"Shall your blade, cut as your tongue seems to do." Ethan said as he rose, from sitting and once again drew his sword, although this time he intended to shed blood. The Fenton's and the Manson's had hated one another, for as long as everyone could remember.

It had been generations, and then some on end, of pure hate, they did not know what came from pure hate, and they did not know what shall come of hate truly, they never had the time to think of such a thing.

Hate is a consuming, and deadly emotion, it takes up all your time, and eats away at the kindness inside you like acid. Both boys, put there drew swords, to work the blades clinging together with, loud bangs. A jab here a blow, there just blades being idly slung, radiating with hate, and testosterone, a deadly combination mind you.

Several minutes later found, Prince Kwan's, carriage, riding up into the heat of battle, not that either party would notice. "Explanations, shall be abound!" the young prince screamed, not really older than either of the boys before, him but with far more maturity.

"Explanations abound" the man screamed again walking closer, to the scene both swords, not rebound in there holders, the air around things was silent, but the hate in the glares, of the representatives, of the two houses, that was still alive, and blazing even though the fight had been stopped.

"Speak, I bid you, now speak" Kwan screamed again his resolve, quickly slipping this had been the third, time an even like this had occurred, and it was begging to take a toll on him. Was he to exile two of the most respected, and needed families in his kingdom, or was he to continue to see things like this transpires.

The price truly did not know, but this couldn't, continue he knew this much. "Aye sir, I truly only came, for water, I stand here alone, in this very well, collecting my water sir…" lied, Ethan nervously. "Tis untrue, I was attacked sir, Fenton's always attack first."

"No more, I bid you not say one more word, either of you. I come not to hear lies, nor half-truths, I come for this to stop, doth you not understand what hate shall bring. Never mind, shall this happen again, which I bid it not, all, both, of you, the Fenton's and the Manson's, shall pay for it… with their lives."

The man's said clearly, he shook as he said it, it was not in his nature to threaten lives, or too rule, he was mild mannered, but he had to live up to his father's name. He shakily walked back to his carriage without his water, and bided the carriage to move once more.

With a few more glares at each other both dash and Ethan put themselves back into their carriages, and they too bided them to move. An hour later found, Ethan and his men returning to the Fenton house. Slowly Ethan made, his way inside embarrassed of the situation that just took place with the prince.

"Ethan, I bid you." Bellowed jack Fenton, anger booming in his voice. "aye sir" the boy spoke weekly as he made, his way to speak words, with his makeshift father. "I bid you tell me, so why is it that thine has received word, from thy prince, speaking of yet another brawl. Will you not be satisfied, until you disgrace my family name?"

"Nay sir, it is not I" jack began to raise himself, from his chair as he prepared himself to strike the young boy in the face. Jack was not a mean man, in any means, he was a rather childish, man always joking, and laughing the man seemed to carry joy where ever he went.

He did love Ethan, his only sister, was the boy's mother, she had married the wrong, man who in the end ended her life, and in a fit of anger blind rage, and revenge Ethan then turned and murdered his father. Being twelve and having nowhere else to go, the Fenton's took him in and treated him as a son, and they were a family.

The boy had never lost his anger issues, though and all three of the street brawls between the Manson's and the Fenton's had been his doing, and if jack loved anything with serious compassion, it was his family and his family name.

"Vile fingers to answer more vile fingers, is that your answer husband." The man's wife said as she entered the room. Maddie Fenton was one, of the sharpest woman to have ever lived. She was a loving soul, and a very maternal one.

Upon seeing that of his wife, the man let his hand fall without striking his would be son. "Instead of this, I bid one of you talk to my Danny, what of him Ethan." The woman said, determined, it had been weeks and her son would leave every morn and aimlessly wander the streets of Verona.

"He shall be where he is always ma'am, he shall be wondering the streets of Verona like a mad man" the woman, sat down and gave off a long sigh. "I bid you jack, shall you not go talk to your son" the woman said eyeing her husband warily hopping he'd agree.

Of course before he could, Ethan would speak "shall I go, ma'am…" the boy said, softly as if not to upset the woman before him. "I shall not care who shall go, all I care is that my son is brought back to the side on sanity. I bid either of you go"

The woman said briskly as she got up, and walked out of the room, leaving the two men there. With sustaining silence, Ethan got up from his chair and left to go find his cousin.

* * *

"Ethan bade me to go, to see my brother with him, and I told him I shall. If tucker, of the king's court shall be there, than surely I shall. After boarding the carriage we rode around aimlessly, until we saw that of my brother, far off by the sun." "I bid you stay in the carriage, for now" he told me, there I saw as I watched his form go to see, the lucid wandering of my fair brother." The woman read passionately from her ancestor's journal.

The man at her side, finishing his jello, as he listened intensively, as they both heard the tale for the first time. The woman had been sifting through old things, in the dustiness of her old garage, as she found an ancient box, and in it was a simple leather book.

Although so plain, to the naked eye, it told one of the most tragic stories, never told. "Why'd you stop" the man inquired, looking up at the woman he still wished were his wife. "I have to go" the girl stated sadly, although she didn't understand why she was sad.

Wasn't she only there to clear her conscience, not to visit, or reconcile with her ex, what she was here for, was the steady mantra in her head. Although she supposed not even she knew. "Will I see you again?"

The man said a pleading in his eyes, oh had the tables turned, the night he left, she had begged him not to, begging and cried and pleaded, shamelessly and without dignity, but now here he was, as close as someone like Kenneth Carrington, ever would get to begging.

"Tomorrow, perhaps" the red head, saw rising from her seat, and gathering her coat that she had long since, ditched. "How does the story in" the man asked trying to take his mind, off the fact of possibility that she might not return, although he didn't blame her.

"I don't know, I've never read it…" the girl said simply beginning, to walk towards the door, before turned back around. "…although I pray it is not as ours did" the girl spoke these word softly, but they felt like a poisoness, blade forcefully removing his tongue.

"It can't…" the man choked, out his voice still horse but it still got the attention, of his former wife. "…ours is still being written." The man said, although the woman heard she did not turn around, she simply walked out the room the leather book in tow.

Unknown to the man, sick in his bed a few salty tears had slipped down her face, upon hearing those words. She wished more than anything, that she could take him back, but she wasn't strong enough, to forgive him truly, she simple wasn't.

Once out the door, the woman leaned her back against the hospital, wall as she wept then and there, clutching the leather book into her chest has if for comfort.

* * *

**a/n: okay so yeah I know this chapter seemed a bit slow, but it's really hard for me to do this sword seen, because I am a terrible fight scene person, but I hope I did okay, I know kwan seemed a bit ooc and I'm sorry I tried, to make it understandable.**

**Okay so Danny and tuck are in the next one, most likely Sam as well but we shall see. I apologize, if the old English is off, I'm not trying to do shakperian English, just olf English,anyway I tried to make it, as official as I could, but I understand that there are most llikely errors.**

**Let me know, I promise the seens will get more interesting once danny, comes in to me the origional first part, with the sword, is just like a set up the story really starts when romeo comes in. anyhow please give this story a chance**

**also chapters will get waaaay longer mind you**

**Please review**


	3. thin line between love and hate

**A/n: so hey people yet another update for starcrossed, is anyone reading this. Either way, I love writing so… hey anyhow, I will continue so this is, finally the entrance of Danny, in this chapter alright. So yeah also some of Sam's family will be in this as well, and things are heating up between my two modern day oc's so this should be interesting.**

**I do not own Romeo and Juliet or Danny phantom**

**Chapter 3: thin line between love and hate**

* * *

**over looker's pov**

its funny really how thin a line there is between love and hate. The two are such drastically different, one consumes you with bitterness eats away at your happiness, and the other brings you happiness, drives away bitterness.

So why is the line so then, why can too you used to be filled with love begin to hate. Can you truly hate one you claimed to love once upon a time? These thoughts constantly littered the mind of rosé alee Carrington, yes the girl still went by that name.

She knew it, she knew it well from around 9th grade the girl had dreamed, of that being her name, and then within a night it was gone. So why oh why did she found herself once again walking briskly down the same hallway, to end up by the man's side who had put her threw all this.

Could she still love him, is she still in love with him, after everything, even after it all. The girl thought once again, as she paused at the door her hand on the doorknob. The girl had not yet turned it; she just stood there for a moment her other hand clutching the black book once again.

The girl's heart was beating fast, rapidly but yet she found herself even still opening the door. After the girls crying session prior, she had glumly picked herself up and proceeded home, seriously contemplated whether or not she would come back to visit.

In the end, the girl for reasons she herself didn't understand, she decided to come back. "Well I'll be damned" came the man's raspy voice as, he saw his ex-wife enter his room, the black book in tow. "A girl can only dream." the girl joked although somewhere deep down, the girl did wish for her husband to be damned.

He cracked a smile despite the situation, as he watched her sit down, in the same chair she had, the night before. "I brought the book again" the girl said lifting her hand that held the book, so the man could see. This seemed to put a certain light in his eyes, the made him happy in some odd way.

The girl gave Kenneth a wry smile as she, opened she opened the Book and scanned the pages with her eyes. "Whatever shall happen I shall pray that my fair brother shall see the light of day again" the girl read aloud

* * *

The young boy walked briskly over to wear his cousin sat, the boy sat slumped on the pavement his head down. "What shall trouble you cousin "the boy said looking worriedly at his downcast cousin. The pair didn't have the best relationship mind you, you could say that there personalities clashed.

But they were cousins and damn near brothers nonetheless, and they did love each other, in their own way. "Tis not something" the boy said not moving from his position, his cousin barely heard him.

"Shall it be more than one thing." the boy pushed on confused. "Someone" the boy said a bit louder than he had before, finally lifting his head up only to place his head from the wall. The other boy rolled his eyes understanding conversation was going absolutely nowhere and, if it didn't soon then he'd never get to the root of the problem.

"I just I inquire the reason as to why every morning, you come and wander the streets of Verona like a mad man." the boy said losing his patience. A glare was given from the eyes of Danny, at his cousin's sudden outburst. The boy knew his cousin had some serious, anger issues which being one if the many reasons why the pair didn't exactly get along.

"I am a mad man; I look not to explain myself to you. I look to be left alone, I bid you just give me that" the boy said growing angry with his cousins presence. "look not to appease me cousin, look to appease you mother, it was her to bid me to come here, shall I tell you have gone mad, is that what you bid me"

Ethan marched far closer to Danny, grabbing him by the collar and standing him up, upon his actions Danny threw Ethan's hands off of him. "I shall not bid you, answer me this cousin. A woman I met, a woman if any sane man's dreams, I had a taste of her for one night. Then the sun rose, and she bid me adieu, she had already cast her spell. So I bid you tell me what you would do."

The man said staring angrily, at that of his cousin the tension around the so thick you could cut it with a knife. The out of the clear blue, completely left field the boy began to laugh at his cousin, which fairly only angered the boy more.

"I shall count myself graced, by god himself that my very own cousin shall be found, laughing at me" the boy mumbled with a hard sarcastic edge, after splitting his sides Ethan, made himself stand up straight. "Shall you hear yourself cousin, all this over a woman, something god has graced all of us with a grand supply."

The boy voiced letting out yet another chuckle. "Do you not have anything better to do." the other boy replied grimly, once again sitting down. Upon seeing thus Ethan gave out a sigh, as he put a serious aura around him.

"I shall give you a gift cousin, I bid you come to the Manson ball with me, I shall show you a million faces that will gladly rival that of your woman." the spoke smugly but upon hearing the name Manson Danny, shot up once more.

"Paulina is a relative of the Manson's, shall she be there Ethan, shall she, I bid you tell Me." the boy screamed excitedly shaking Ethan's shoulders, his signature lopsided grin coming through. "Did it not come forth from your mouth that, she is a relative if the Manson's" the boy replied with a knowing smile as he got the boy in front of him, to smile for the first time in 3 weeks.

"Shall you not greet me" came a voice a few feet from the pair; they looked to find sir tucker Foley, of the king's court coming towards them with jazz in tow. "tucker, be you well old chap" Danny said running toward his best friend if many years and embracing him, in a string hug. After releasing each other, the boy pulled out four invitations to the Manson ball.

"Who shall the forth one be for? Jazz asked ask as a furious blush fell across her cheeks. It was Verona's best kept secret that the two had been having an affair, for the past 6 months. If anyone were to find out the kings house, and the Fenton's house were surely to be disgraced.

Jazz was the only daughter if one of the most respected families in fair Verona, and tucker was only the king's servant, the king's highest servant and friend mind you, but a servant nonetheless, this was surely to be a scandal no doubt.

"I suppose it shall go to you, I shall acquire my real, companion for the evening at, the ball." the boy said stoically as, he handed the girl the invite giving her a knowing smile and wink, although this would go unnoticed by the other two men.

* * *

A woman with reddish blond hair ran frantically around her huge mansion, as she screamed her daughter's name. "Samantha, Samantha, where art thou, Samantha" the woman shrieked running up and down, the stairs"

Upon noticing her mother, in law towards the bottom if the stairs the cruel woman stopped in her tracks. To society, the woman was classy and prestigious, but to those who knew her, truly knew her the woman was an extremely self-absorbed self-serving cruel woman.

Pamela Manson walked briskly down the stairs, approaching her mother in law. The two women absolutely hated each other, for whatever reason and Pamela loved to make the other woman's life miserable. "Ida I bid you, you shall go find Samantha, and bring the child forth."

The woman said looking down upon the elderly woman, who shorter than her, her back a bit hunched. "You do not bid me, everything you hold, the on your back, the child from your loins, the fine silk and expensive pearls, it all was born from my loins. My Jeremy has given you everything you have, you do not bid me" the elderly woman screamed anger rising inside of her; she'd had enough of Pamela.

The younger woman gave Ida a hard slap across the face, leaving a red mark in its wake. "Be you daft, be you foolish, old woman I run this house, and I bud you to go forth and bring me my child, and you shall do it."

The woman said towering the elderly woman, looking at the evil glint in her eyes Ida almost began to give in, and go find her beloved granddaughter, almost. "Do you what you must, I shall not move" the old woman said simply taking a seat on one of the steps, Pamela raised her hand once again to slap the old woman.

"Halt, have you no decency mother, have you none" a girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes strides down the stairs, her long black silk robe trailing behind her. Upon noticing her daughter Pamela let her hand fall. "Samantha, there shall be a grand ball this night, and I shall expect you to attend." the woman said simply, with a glare in her eyes, showing that she meant business.

Despite herself, Samantha or as she demanded to be called 'Sam', was no ordinary girl. She rather wears darker colors, than other people. While most women tied their hair up, Sam let the long tresses float around her. The girl was far more out spoken than others, and didn't want to marry to marry; she wanted to marry for love.

"Sam" was the girl's simple reply, as she turned back around and headed for the upstairs. Upon seeing her daughter gone, the woman turned to her mother in law once more. "I bid you shall open your ears, old woman make thy corruptions you have instilled into that child go, they shall not be tolerated in this house. The woman said threating manor, glaring daggers at the old woman.

"Devil, where for art thou devil..." the woman walking closer to Pamela, striking fear in the woman."... Oh there you are" the elder woman said pointing straight at her daughter in law. "...oh shall be you Pamela, well must have mistaken you for the devil himself." with those parting words the elderly woman walked away, leaving a shocked Pamela in her wake.

* * *

"tis funny how trivial decisions, can be tis truly funny, I shall wonder from sunset to sunrise, where. For art thou Danny would lay, if not he, had met fair Samantha Manson. I choose to stop wondering such a thing, my brother would have rather murdered a thousand men, than to not have met the likes of such woman, doth is his decision." the woman read her ancestors words off the page wondering how something as trivial as a ball, could be a catalyst of whatever horrible thing that did happen to her brother.

Shaking the thoughts from her head and looking back at her ex-husband, the woman found herself utterly confused. She often wondered, if she still was in love with the man. Shaking these thoughts out if her head, the woman spoke. "So what do you think of the story, so far?"

The woman asked to crush the silence, she knew for whatever reason she'd keep coming back for whatever reason, until Kenny died. She also knew she couldn't keep hiding under the careful vise, of the story, she need to talk to the man at some point, even if it was god forsaken small talk.

"I rather like it" the man said siting up in his bed, and grabbing the water bottle on his table. "Yeah it is pretty interesting huh" the woman said, as she watched the man take a sip of water. He swallowed a good amount with a single gulp; the girl rolled her eyes at these actions.

"That Pamela woman sure is a bitch huh." The man said causally giving off a chuckle but his companion wasn't laughing at all, in fact quite the contrary the woman was full on glaring at him. "You'd know something about bitches, huh"

The woman said not at all hiding the bitterness in her voice, has she turned her head, away from the man beside her, her eyes glittering with unshed tears, as she bided them not to fall. She was upset; she just couldn't help that comment, from coming from her mouth.

Even after all these months, she was still hurt, although rightfully so, so she felt she had to speak her mind, she couldn't help it. upon seeing the change in attitude, the man realized what he had done, putting his feet over the side of the bed, and getting up, dragging his iv with him, leaning on it a bit the man walked a bit closer to his would be wife,

He placed a careful hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry you know, I truly am" the man spoke tenderly his voice barely a whisper, but it didn't matter how he said it, it wasn't gonna heal those wounds in the girls heart. Rosa alee, jumped up from her sitting position, rising to her feet, and pointing her finger at the man before her. "Sorry, huh, sorry, sorry" the girl said that word over and over; it was the steady mantra ringing in both their ears.

Tears began to flow from the woman's, eyes as she kept saying sorry in a sardonic manor as if taunting the sick man before her. Then there was a worse sound, than the repetitive sorry, or the 'I hate you' she spat when she saw him again, in a store with that woman, and at their divorce meeting, this sound was worse than that.

It was silence, he couldn't know what was coming next, and that was the worst part about it, the fear of the unknown. "huh, you're sorry, well then that makes everything damn, alright then huh, don't it…" the woman began in the most sarcastic manor she could, muster the tears still streaming down her face, even though she bade them not to.

"…I have half a mind, to rip those tubes out your arms, but you're sorry, huh. What are you sorry for, are you sorry that you met me, that you spent every day of your life with me, since we were five years old, five years old Kenny, five! Are you sorry that you fell in love with me, and I fell in love with you? Are you sorry that you proposed to me, that you married me, that you were married to me, for 19 years? Or are you sorry you had an affair, for 8 of them. 8, god damn you 8, years out of 19. Are you sorry that you lied so perfectly, that I never even knew, I never knew you? Are you sorry that you left me for your whore; I could try to forgive the cheating, okay we could work it out, but you actually left Kenny. That is unforgivable. Are you sorry that she turned on you, that she tried to kill you, and now you're gonna die in this hospital bed, or are you just sorry…"

The woman said, by this point tears stung, her eyes they came forth like a waterfall, she couldn't hold back anymore, all the pain she had felt for all these months just came forth. The woman pushed him back on the bed has she towered over him.

"…a sorry excuse for a man, a sorry excuse for a human being, a sorry excuse anything and anybody, just sorry. No god damn you, I'm sorry, im I ever met you, and spent my whole life since I was five, with you, and that I fell in love with you, and that I was your wife, your faithful wife, Kenny. Who you swore in front of god, to love honor protect, respect, and be faithful to. You are a lie; you broke every one of your promises Kenny, everyone of em!"

The man never moved from where he was just pushed back onto the bed, and he just looked up at the woman he had been in love with his whole life, and he damned himself to hell, if there was one, if there truly was he knew, that's where he deserved to go.

"I never met to hurt you, Rosa I never…" before the man could finish he was cut off by the woman before him, "you left me for a whore, you didn't think that was gonna hurt me!" the woman screamed, in a fit of rage, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. The man opened his mouth once, more to try and make amends, but before he could the woman interrupted once more.

"I just want to know why." The woman said softly sitting down once more. For a moment, the man grew silent, desperately searching for something to say, he knew the truth, but he wasn't ready to say it, a Carrington, would never admit something like, what his truth was, but if he wanted her forgiveness he was gonna have, to be honest.

"We lost, Carrie and then we lost the new baby, you wanted me to grieve the way you did, you wanted me to cry, and I couldn't, that wasn't how I worked, and I apologized for that every day. You weren't happy Rosa, you weren't, I was losing it, sleeping with mayhem was how I grieved, for our daughter, and our unborn son, it was how I operated. Instead of slowly getting happier, you were getting sadder it seemed, and I couldn't watch you, my wife, my lover, my best friend, the mother of my two children, and the others that we lost, I couldn't watch you fall to pieces. God help me I was a coward, I was, but I couldn't watch that, I am too in love with you for that. But I promise, you this 3 days, after I left you, I woke up that morning, and I told her, that I wanted to get on my knees and beg you back, because I wanted to get remarried, and fix us that's when she told me, she had one week to live, and she wanted me to stay with her for her last week, but really in that week she was putting this, cell eating, unmovable bug, inside of me. I am in love with you Rosa and I know it seems, that I don't, but oh god I…"

And just like that the man, put his hands up to his face, to cover the tears that were coming down, inevitably, he wept. A man, that had not shed one tear since he was 5 years old wept for his wife, right then and there. Despite everything, that had happened prior and on that day, the woman found herself, getting up and sitting beside the man, allowing him to cry into her lap, as she to silently weep.

Few words were audible, in Kenny's weeping spree, but the one sentence she was unable to make out, somehow warmed her heart, that had been frozen in ice, the moment he left her. "You may hate me, Rosa, but I will always, be in love with you."

* * *

**A/n: so I hope you guys aren't balling your eyes out, if you are I'm sorry, so let me know what you guys think so far. Also I know benevieto, (or however you spell, the name that tuck represents) was not, the kings servant, but I needed tuck and jazz's relationship to be, a secret for the story to work, so bear with me, I told you it's not identical to the story, as I'm sure you can, see anyhow, the chapters will be longer, and I'm sorry if there's too much with my oc's and not enough of the story, but I promise the story picks, up when Sam and Danny met, before that it's like setting it up and all that, so bare with me. Please review, also I apologize, for any and all mistakes, grammatically, and with the old English dialogue, I really don't know it at all, I know a few words. I do not own danny phantom, or romeo and juilet.**


	4. true loves light

**A/n: so hey you guys im back with starcrossed also just so were clear in Romeo and Juliet Romeo was 17 and Juliet was 13 although this was acceptable in that society in today's society that is statutory rape or molestation, so I will be changing Sam's age to 14 and Danny will still be 17 so that will be a bit better**

**Quotes:****  
**  
**For Sam:****  
**  
"my greatest love spawn from my greatest hate"  
**  
****Juliet; Romeo and Juliet****  
**  
**For Danny:**

"Through darkest days, and lightest lights, I have never seen true beauty until this night"

**Romeo; Romeo and Juliet**

* * *

**Chapter 4: true loves light**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

After hours of weeping, or holding her weeping ex is Rosa's case, the to feel into an uneasy sleep. It was truly funny, this had been the second time they'd been in bed together since the divorce, although the time before they had done, far more than sleep. It had been a moment of weakness on both their parts. The girl had been completely wasted, and had come to visit and ended up seducing the man.

They had shared a night of passion that was hazy to the both of them, her to inebriate and him doped up on the hospital drugs. It was a glorious night the two shared, that neither really remembered. The sun had rose and as the girl normally, did she woke up, the night before coming back to her, brushing her clothes off as if she has just touched the pelage, the girl quickly got back in the chair she had inhabited the night before.

"Im sorry Rosa" the man said as he opened his still red rimmed eyes. The girl before him simply rolled her eyes. "So you say, so you say." the woman said simply as she was far too tired to argue. "No, im sorry about last night, about bringing it up and upsetting you. I wasn't considering you, I should have and I'm-" "sorry" the girl finished for him, effectively cutting him off.

Shifting in her chair, the girl continued, spying a plate on her ex's table tray, the girl thought of a way to help him understand. "You see that plate over there" she says simply now he was confused, Kenneth Carrington could remember ever being confused, so this said a lot. "What does plate have to do-" the man started once again. "Pick up the plate." the girl told him and even though he didn't understand, he did so.

He nodded for conformation, once he had done it and the girl nodded back. "Now through it on the floor" this shocked the man but assuming there was a point to this, he did that has well. The plate fell to the ground breaking into several pieces; the pieces sloppily littered the floor, creating a mess in its wake. "Now apologize to it" the girl said, at this the boy raised an eyebrow. "Just do it Kenny"

The girl said annoyance lacing her voice, the boy did has she asked, not wanted to start another argument. "uhh sorry, plate" he spoke lamely confusion still tattooed on his face. "Did it become whole again" the girl asked simply, making Kenny even more confused. "uhhh no" he said a bit of a sarcastic edge hitting his raspy tone. Understanding the circumstances, Rosa excused it for the moment.

"Now do you understand" the girl said and all at once it clicked, he understood why she had him do these things, that seemed so silly before. "you could pick this plate up, and glue it back together, but it will never be the same" the woman her eyes, down cast some part of her wishing it could be the same. The man said nothing; he knew words couldn't mend those wounds, his once upon a time wife had. It would take time, and actions to even begin to heal those wounds, time that he didn't have.

"I understand" the man said simply, as he turned his head and let alone tear fall, from his already red rimmed eye. A ghost of a smile graced his ex-wife's lips, as she picked up the black book. "Good" she said opening the book, and flipping to the page where she left off. "My fair brother, I our cousin and sir tucker, boarded our chariot and headed to the Manson's" the woman began reading the words from the book.

* * *

The Fenton families carriage road, straight on to the Manson's residence, the sun had set that day and everyone of importance in Verona, was ready for an excellent evening of festivities. "What shall trouble you now brother" came the voice of jasmine Fenton, she said these words as she gave a glare in the direction of Ethan. "I dreamt a dream" the boy began, intriguing the interest of his companions.

"Oh, and what prey tell did this dream consist of." the girl said, her eyebrow raised, her gaze focused completely on her brother. "Tis were a dream of, untimely death." said the young boy of 17, his eyes downcast at having answered. Shock was ridden on his sister's face as, it turned into concern. "tis is only a dream" the woman said comforting her baby brother although she herself were not entirely sure. "I know it" said the boy after much silence.

"Tucker, how did you manage to get such an invitation" Ethan said trying to lighten the mood, he had had enough of his cousins issues for one day. "Great rewards are given to those work of the kings court" the boy answered simply sticking his chest out and feigning, vanity. The carriage broke out in sure laughter at this. "Surely you have fallen upon the wrong job, you sir tucker would have made, quite the most wonderful fool"

The woman said, as a huge grin broke out upon tucker's face. "Being paid pounds to, tell jokes, and doth seem like the perfect job for me" once again everyone broke out into laughter, except for Ethan. "I smile brightly upon seeing we are here, it is surely true that you people are the only ones, to find that of laughter in a joke about telling a joke." the boy said as the carriage came to a stop. All the parties got out, and headed their own ways, into the vicinity.

Several minutes later found, Danny Fenton, after running around like a chicken with his head cut off, outside the grand ballroom sulking on the outside. He hadn't found Paulina in all that time, so the boy felt he needed a break. He would get far more though; a beautiful garden lay a few feet from where he stood. Walking briskly over there, the boy was drawn to the flowers.

He truly though he was drawn to the flower, but he was drawn to what was far above them. A pristine balcony lay firm above, the heavenly garden, and there above that stood a girl. Her long midnight hair flowed around her, her dark violet gown was long and flowing, on her head lay a crown made of lavender flowers. Her pale skin shone brightly, in the glistening moonlight, and two crystal clear blue eyes laid themselves on such a sight, true loved bloomed.

"Angel, dark yet lovely angel, may I see you face" the boy spoke looking up at the sight, before him he was completely entranced, the name Paulina far forgotten, every name and everything, was forgotten but her. Upon hearing that voice, one she was sure she had never heard before, but wanted to the girl turned, towards him looking down out him, from the balcony of which she stood.

"Mistake you, mistake you kind sir, there surely is no angel here dark nor light." the woman said coming closer to the edge, of the balcony and leaning on it, only to find the boy gone. "It is you who are mistaken" "ahhhhhh" the girl screamed upon hearing the voice from Behind her, the boy had climbed up from the other side. "Kind sir-" the girl said once again turning to face the boy in front of her, although this time in closer proximity.

"Your face it does glow and your hands, they stand gently and soft, and your lips..." the boy said trailing off, only for the girls eyes to widen. "Shall you lay your kiss upon me kind sir" the girl said looking into his blue eyes, hers filled with love, and vice versa. "Do you bid me to do such things" he asked leaning in closer their lips just inches apart. "I do" the girl said as the gap between them closed.

It was when they both knew they had found true love, it was set and they knew it. "Sam, Sam come forth dear" came the elderly voice of Ida Manson, prompting the two lovers, to break apart. Upon seeing them on the balcony, Ida gasped once she realizes who the boy was. Giving a reluctant glance Sam climbed down from, the balcony and followed her grandmother giving reluctant glances back to Danny all the while.

"Have you no idea, who that boy shall be." the woman said leading her granddaughter away. "Should I" the girl replied looking curiously at her grandmother. "He is the only son if the house if Fenton, that boy is your greatest enemy" at this Sam gasped shook written on her face, had she truly fallen in love with her supposed enemy. Nonetheless the girl continued to follow her grandmother, who led her inside where her mother father, and a boy that looked of 18 with chalk white hair and green eyes, stood.

"Oh there you are Samantha; you've kept this fine boy waiting..." Pamela Manson began hiding the fact that she was completely livid. The woman pushes Sam closer to the boy, and elbowed her daughter discreetly, until she curtsied at the boy. He responded in a bow, like any rich boy was brought up to do. "Elliot Gregor Richardson" the boy said grabbing her hand, and moving in to plant a kiss on it. Of course before he could do such things, Sam grabbed her hand away.

"it is my hand Mr. Richardson is it not, shall you not respect me enough to ask if I would like your slobber on it" the girl stated, as her eyebrows furrowed, at the man's actions. Elsewhere Danny Fenton stood on the dance floor blending in, watching the scene unfold a smile gracing his lips. Elliot's mouth fell agape at the girls, actions but he forced a smile nonetheless.

"pleage it is..." said Pamela as she placed a hand on her daughters forehead. "oh dear something surely ails you child of mine" the woman said giving her daughter a glare that rivaled her own, but Sam being the strong will girl she was, simply squirmed out of her mother's grasp and walked away. "Off goes the child for rest" the woman said the forced smile still applied to her lips.

Elsewhere dash and Jeremy Manson, stood together on the grand stair case that over looked the ballroom, and there dash spied Danny. "Uncle, look you, right there stands, Daniel Fenton, disrespecting our house." The boy said has he begun walking down the stairs, only for the other man to stop him.

"I will not have you, make a scene in my house, dashiel" dash turned around his eyes, blazing with fury. "But uncle he-"the boy began before he was cut off once more. "You will not, make a scene in my house" the man screamed, and dash knew the discussion was over.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam rushed back to her balcony her mind reeling with thoughts, of Danny. Upon getting settled standing once again on her balcony overlooking the wide and plentiful garden below. "Danny where for art thou Danny, enemy of all so called enemies. Thou hast done nothing to me, so what shall make of an enemy, and what shall make of a man, shall a man still be that of an enemy. Oh heavens above that of I, why shall my only love be spawn from my only hate. Why shall there be trouble preventing our love fair Danny"

"there doth no have to be" came a deep voice the girl knew, and knew it well despite barely knowing the man at all. The woman turned around to see her beloved standing on the balcony once again. "How can it not" the girl said softly looking into his crystal clear blue eyes, and he looking back into her amethyst ones. He put his rough yet gently hand upon her cheek, as he refused to tear his gaze away.

"We shall not let it; we shall not let their hate drive away our love. I will not let it, Sam I'd rather die" Sam's smile broke out upon her face; it was rare to see her smile, especially one that rivaled the chestier cat, like hers did now. Sam was not one, to swoon and sigh, and certainly not to claim love over, a handsome face, or gorgeous blue eyes. This was different, this was love, true love and they knew it.

"Neither shall I" she answered back, before taking a breath. "If they see thee they will murder thee, and if such thing shall transpire, I shall die with thee." the girl said tearing her eyes, away from him to look around them, her eyes shone with fear. "Let them come, let them smite the, if you shall agree to have my hand in marriage, I shall die a please and happy man" he said has the girl places her small quivering lips upon his. Just like that they were once again trapped in their own spell, until oxygen kicked in.

"You must go not, make hast, I shall wed thou" the girl said once again, as she laid another chaste kiss on his lips. "Noon?" the man said as he begin rushing down the balcony. "noon" the girl confirmed, as she heard her, beloved's feet touch the ground. She watched with sorry that he must, leave but with joy that they would be wed, the following day.

* * *

"that night my brother left the house, of Manson his heart full of love, true love. Little did he know the next day would not go has planned" Rosa read swiftly off, the page her mind full of questions at what would happen next, but atlas the girl was tired of reading. "You have no clue what tragedy, jazz is talking about" came the raspy voice of the man she once called husband. "About that same idea you have" replied the woman, Kenny's look became downcast, as he cleared his throat.

"I uh, I talked to my doctor, yesterday-" the man said as a coughing fit took him over for a bit. Almost immediately the woman rushed to his side, picking up a glass of water. The man put his hand up in refusal, as his fit died down. "I've got-" the man began, but upon seeing the woman's face, he stopped. "-I know I don't deserve it but can you do one thing for me" he asked tenderly his eyes pleading, begging- everyone who knew the grand Kenneth Carrington knew he didn't beg- ever. .. But yet here he was.

The woman didn't know what it was the prompted her to say what she did, but she did. "Depends, on what it is" the woman said simply, her face void of emotions, stoic, she sighed as she sat back in her chair. "Can you uh, make a video for me?"

The man asked weekly, it was so hard to see him like this he was never week, back then it seemed he didn't have it in his dna. To see him like this, week pale, sick rasping for life begging, it was weird in a way, you didn't pity him, most people didn't anyway it was just weird to see such a man hit rock bottom.

Rosa though she thought it to be an off request, as it was didn't question it. She went to the dresser by his bed side, and opened his second drawer, under his lucky socks; there she found the item she was looking for. It was an old video camera from the early 2000's, she knew him well. The man didn't ask how she knew the location, but rather stayed quiet because he knew. Walking closer the woman stood at the foot of his bed, and did the necessary arrangements, to turn the device on.

She waited for his thumbs, up to press the red button that started the recording. "This video is being recorded upon, the event that I inevitably die. All my money houses, cars property's, royalties and riches are to go to Rosa lee jasmine Carrington, those are my wishes." emotionlessly the woman pressed the red button once more, sitting back down in her chair. "I don't want it" the woman said her words bitter and low. "What" the man said sitting up a bit bidding his ex to speak louder.

"I DONT FUCKING WANT IT" the woman screamed standing up and banging her hands, on the armrest. Her eyes were ablaze with anger, as she unwilling let a few tears fall as well. "listen Rosa-" he started but she didn't want to, "no you listen I never wanted the money or the estate, I wanted you and your faithfulness and your love, and support, honor and respect, forever and ever, until death do us part, that was what I wanted. That was all I wanted." the woman said a few more tears streaming from her eyes, as she gathered up her things and started for the door.

"Please, just forgive me Rosa, I can't die knowing you hate Me." the man said and although the girl refused to turn around she knew he two was crying. "I don't hate you, I want too, hell I tried to, but I can't. I will never hate you" the woman said letting a few more tears slide down her face as she once again treaded for the door, this time going out of it, the tears still coming although flowing freely now. The girl kept walking until she got to her car, and there she broke down and cried to her hearts content.

* * *

**A/n: so basically this is the meeting chapter of Sam and Danny we have some interesting things coming up my friends**


	5. turning tables

**A/n: hey you guys so this is my update for starcrossed I hope somebody is reading this, because I only have one review either way I will continue writing it. Also yes I know Sam is Jewish and Romeo and Juliet are catholic so in this story Sam is Jewish but its low-key cause where they live you have to be catholic there is NO religious freedom. So welcome to****  
**  
**Chapter 5: turning tables**

**Over looker's pov**

* * *

It had been 5 days since Rosa lee Carrington had left, the hospital in a fit of tears, and the girl had yet to come back. Kenny in fact had given up all hope of that ever happening again. But for some reason the girl, had to see him, so after 5 days the girl found herself walking down the same hallway clutching the book, to her side. She paused at the door way, her hand resting firmly on the handle. With a sigh and a deep breath in the girl turned it, and entered the room.

She found her shock ridden ex-husband, staring up at her to see if she was real, he began waving his hands out in the air and blinking, still not believing she was truly there. "Im here Kenny" the woman said already knowing him so well, as to know what he was thinking.

Walking a little further and sitting down in her usual chair, the man immediately stopped his antics. Upon closer inspection the girl, noticed he looked like death himself. He was a sickly pale all color void from his face, and he seemed to have lost at least 30 pounds in the previous 5 days.

He looked like a living corpse, the sight if the broken man before her made her cringe, she had never wanted to forgive him more than that very moment, but she'd rather not go there. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the man broke out into yet another coughing fit.

Once again she rushed to his side, grabbing a glass of water off his table, and holding it up to his lips. While sitting him up a tiny bit. He drunk from the glass in her petite hands.

A few minutes later found him with his coughing calmed down, and Rosa sitting back in her chair. "i um, brought the book" the girl said lamely, holding the book up in one of her hands. The tension in the room was terrible awkward, literally so thick you could cut it with a buzz saw, but neither of them were ready to open that can of worms again, especially seeing how the last attempt went.

So there they were, back to small talk that they both absolutely hated, it seemed like those days that were all they had in common. "you gonna read it" the boy said daring to be bold, the girl just nodded as she opened, the book.

"My fair brother hast asked of me, to witness him and the Manson's daughter, be wed, and son i agreed"  
The woman said swiftly reading the words off the page.

* * *

Upon leaving, the Manson's house Danny Fenton was walking on sunshine, happily riding his carriage all the way home. Upon getting there the boy went straight to bed, and had the best sleep he'd had in years. Several hours later, found the boy up and on his way to pay a visit, to friar lancer. Upon getting at the chapel, the boy walked briskly in and sought out to find the man.

Upon seeing him, the boy got his attention, "friar lancer sir, I shall request to speak with you" the young man sad, getting lancer's attention, the man motioned for Danny, to speak with him in his office. The young bot followed his heart full of excitement, and nervousness.

Sitting down in a chair once, in the office, Danny turned towards the man. "What shall tour request be sir Fenton" lancer said a stoic expression fallen on his face, with hints of boredom across it.

"thou hast found true love; I shall like to marry, at the strike of noon" the boy said his heart in his chest. Shock ridden lancers face, he didn't in a millions years think Paulina would agree to marry him. "I shall arrange for you and Lady Paulina to-"

the man began but was cut off my scoff from Danny. "Paulina, tis not Paulina thou hath forgotten such a name, I know it not more. I contend to wed Sam Clarice Manson" the boy said proudly his signature lopsided grin, breaking out onto his face. Lancer's face fell into shock once more. He would have never guessed this.

"M-Manson" the man question making sure he wasn't imagining things. " aye shall you wed us" the man said, he didn't know what to say, I mean the last he'd heard, was about a brawl between two members of that family, for the third time, now two of the want to get married, he didn't know what to say.

"Does she have leave to go to confession" the man said knowing the wedding must secret. "Yes" the boy said knowing, Sam would find a way to get there come hell or high water.

Upon coming out of the church, Danny found Ida, standing there waiting for him with a message from sam. "Doth she have leave to go to confession" the boy asked upon seeing the woman, and knowing her purpose of being there.

"Yes" the woman said she was her grandmother, and she knew well and well how to deal with Pamela. "then she shall be wed" the boy said as a smile broke out upon his face. Ida mirrored this action smiling back at the smile the old woman gave back.

* * *

An hour or so later found the newly wed Sam and Danny, walking briskly arm in arm out of the church doors. A frown graced the girls face, as her carriage pulled up, signaling she had to return home. Upon noticing her frown Danny grabs her arm, and turns her face to face him. "I shall come for we, at nightfall and we shall have a glorious night" the man said putting his hand on her check and giving her a passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, he watched the girl board her carriage as she gave, him a few apologetic looks. After seeing the carriage drive away, the boy began to take a walk, wandering around the city. Little did he know, that his peaceful afternoon, was about to come to an end, for a revenge seeking dash lurked nears by.

A few minutes later found the boy, sitting by a grand fountain near the church lazily tossing, copper pieces into its depths. "Fenton where art thou come forth art thou coward come forth" was the loud shrill that broke the 17 out if his current musings.

Standing up the by began to walk closer to his wife's cousin. Upon hearing the call's for their boys both Ethan and tucker rushed over, to the scene. "Peace man, I declare it, peace man" the boy said trying to be a bigger man.

He wanted all the fighting to stop, because he knew only then could him and Sam be together. For that he would do anything, even die. "Hast thou mind been lost" voiced Ethan shocked that his cousin has refused to fight.

Drawing his sword dash raced toward Danny ready to do some damage. Once close enough dash swung the blade, attempting to slice Danny's hand clean off, of course the boy dodged the attack at the last minute. "Peace man, peace thou hast married Sam" the boy said a stern look in his eye.

Danny put his signaling his refusal to fight. "Doth must do hath he must" the boy said, as dash picked up his sword and swung it towards, Danny and the boy watched as the sword, came towards him still refusing to fight, but out of the blue another sword hit, dash's it was tucker's.

From there the two boys engaged of a sword fight of epic proportions. Blades slinging around from here to there, to and fro mindless jabs of bind anger, neither knew in truth what they were fighting for. That was always how these things went. No one truly knew what they were fighting for.

Neither the Fenton's nor the Manson's, they were always raised to hate the other so they did. Danny had had enough, of the fighting and if it was up to him, it would stop that very moment. "Halt" the boy said rushing, up to the fighting pair, and for a moment both, parties honored his request.

"Look you…" the boy began gaining tuckers attention, before going over to where Ethan stood and pushing him closer to where they all stood. "…all of you, halt I say, and peace be kept, peace shall be kept in the name of Sam, by bride peace shall be kept.

All stood still for a moment, then it happened all in slow motion it seemed out of blind rage, at hearing the boy speak those words dash quickly lifted his sword, only to swing it down prepared to strike, and it did. Of course has fate would have it, miss his target.

A shock ridden dash stood, there in guilt, and shock not moving he could make himself, looking down to where his sword had landed, it had pushed its self-straight through tucker's mid-section leaving him, in fatal condition.

Jazz who happened, to be nearby passed, by the situation just to see her lover, ran through by a blade of death. At that moment she didn't care, who knew about their affair, she rushed to his side, where Danny and Ethan already were. "tuck, speak you, please" Danny said tears flowing from his eyes, as he watched the boy who had been a brother to him since, the age of 5 bleed out in agony.

Jazz darted over to the seen, quickly but seeing it herself in slow motion, rushing to the boy's side. Once there the girl pushed her cousin and brother out of the way. She leaner herself over, the boy's body tears flowing freely from her eyes. "I bid you stay, I stay you with me" the girl said her words coming out in raspy breaths.

Tucker used the last of his strength, putting a gentle hand on jazz's shoulder. "I love you, jasmine Fenton" the boy choked out; in all the time they had been together they had never said it even though they both knew it was true. "And I love you, tucker Foley" the girl somehow managed to breath out, through her tears.

"If we shall, make hast we can see a doctor" the rasped trying to stand up and help him up. "I bid you be strong" the boy said, as he drew his last breath his eyes, bowing to the back of his head. "noooooo" the girl bellowed, a loud scream that seemed to shake the earth.

The girl looked over to where Ethan stood and gave him the most hateful face she could muster. "THIS IS WHAT HATE SHALL BRING, LOOK YOU, and LOOK YOU THIS IS WHAT HATE SHALL BRING" the girl screamed, before bowing her head into tuckers, still chest and weeping there. She knew then two things, that she would never fall in love again, and that she'd never forgive her cousin, for bring hate into their home.

Elsewhere, the sight before him hit Danny like a ton of bricks, as he let alone tear dribble down his face. He didn't care, that his sister and his best friend had been in love, all he cared about of vengeance, was revenge was avengement, for his best, friend and he was going to get it.

Running like a wild boar to his carriage, he threw the driver out of the way, sitting in his spot and racing after dash's carriage. Willing his horse to catch up with them, he began ramming into their carriage running them into a wall. Hoping quickly out of his own carriage, the boy busted there door down with his sword, roughly pulling a still stunned dash out, thronging him to the ground.

"YOU WILL BE DAMNED" the boy said as he brought his sword, down smashing it into dash's left eyes, instantly killing him, but Danny was raged, and he kept going, smashing the sword over, and over into several placed on his body. Then all at once Danny fell backward, onto his bum and it hit him, he realized what he had done. He had committed murder, and that was grounds for death.

Horse hooves, echoed themselves in Danny ears signaling several carriages coming his way. One was jazz's. Who held tucker's body in her lap, and Ethan sat beside her. The other, was Prince Kwan's. Upon seeing the sight, jazz immediately jumped out of the, carriage covered in her lover's blood staring in horror, at her brother's handy work.

"What hast thou done, brother" the girl said shock, shivers rained trough her bodied, has she fell to her knee's, and wept in the dirt road for everything she had lost. Meanwhile Kwan stepped out of his carriage, anger cast over his face, at seeing dash dead.

The two had known each other, since they were 5 and had been like brothers, the boy rushed up to the shock ridden Danny who still sat on the ground, and pulled him up by the collar. "Why hast thou done this!" the prince demanded rage, through his voice.

When Danny said, nothing Kwan through him roughly on the ground. "Look you man, you hath committed murder, doth thou not know, such a deed is grounds for death. "Your majesty…" called Ethan who had gotten out of the carriage, and rushed to his cousin's defense. "Dash hast, murdered sir tucker" all at once Kwan's demeanor changed, he did not put it above his friend to do it.

He loved dash he did, the boy was like a brother to him, but his temper was no secret, he knew in a moment of blind rage dash could kill, and Ethan wouldn't lie without proof. "Come hither" the boy said ushering Kwan over to their own carriage, to show the body, of his servant.

Upon seeing the distorted and broken body of the boy, all proof was set and he knew then, no matter how much he wanted to avenge his friend, he couldn't sentence Danny to death, because dash too had committed murder. Decided what he would do prince Kwan walked, briskly back over to Danny who still sat in the same spot, he turned to the crown that had now gather around.

Which in the crowd, stood Pamela and Jeremy crying over, the loss of their nephew, and jack and Maddie worried for, their son's life. But even this didn't stop the fighting the two families shot glares, at each other through the crowd. Putting his hands up to silence the murmurs of the crowd, Kwan said "I declare Danny is banished" the boy said screaming, and he put his arms down, once again allowing the crowd to speak again.

With that, Kwan bored his carriage and drove off.

* * *

"The worst hast happened, I hath never knew, the most extent of what hat could bring, and I wish I hath never known. I wish to hath never known, such tragedy I hath lost my love, my dear tucker, and in such a lost I too hath been lost. Hate hast turned my brother into a murderer, and hast ceased the beating in my heart. Tears like river, hast flowing from my eyes, and I wish for them to never stop, because I wish not to forget my love."

The woman read swiftly off the, page, tears flowing once again from her eyes. She had thought it to be a happy story, of love and happiness but now she wasn't so sure, but she knew she could read no more of it that night. "Well that was a turn of events" the woman said, not knowing what else to say, shock was still in her voice.

"Yeah it's funny how one action can lead, to an unchangeable chain of events that everyone will regret, even though it's too late." The girl rolled her eyes, at this statement and gave an inside chuckle at her ex's antics. He actually thought she didn't get what he was trying to do, but she'd fix him good.

"I think it's funnier that people don't think before they act" the girl said a smirk on her lips and haughtiness in her voice. A ghost of a smile graced his lips, just glad that she hadn't blown up the way she had prior.

He'd take mindless sarcasm, over that anytime. He knew he'd have to go into deeper territory, and it would have to be soon, but he knew he was afraid of it being that night. "It looks like there's not much left" the girl said flipping through the last 20 or so pages, to prove her point.

He felt maybe he was interpretation it, wrong but it looked like she was willing him, to go deeper, as if saying she was finally ready to listen to his side without any judgment. "Am I reading something wrong" the man said straight out. And the girl smiled a bit.

"no, you're not, listen these past 5 days, I've been doing a lot of self-searching and thinking, and what I realized was that, I don't want you to leave here, this earth without closer, a solution. I thought that I could come here and read, but the truth is, I can't just read and pretend the water under the bridge doesn't exist. It does exist, and it did happen, and I suppose acknowledging that is a start."

The girl said finally going there, they had started to go there, before but it just went to angry outburst now it was time for that to change before time ran out. They didn't want to be like tucker and use there dying breath to say I love you.

"Rosa, if I had time, to prove to you how much I love you and how much what I say is true, I would use it, I would move the world, I would do anything, to have that time, but I…" the boy said, as the girl cut him off, surprising it with a question.

"How much time do you have?" the girl asked finally voicing the question, she had been dreading to ask, but she had to know, the turn in her ancestors story made, her realize she needed to make a turn in her's. it was time to forgive, or at least try to. "4 days if I'm lucky, maybe 3 maybe 2" the man said cringe n his face, not for him he had accepted it, no that face was for her. She put on a face of her own.

A chocked sob escaped her lips at hearing that news. She had wasted 5 days, being selfish and her ex-husband the love of her life, despite his flaws was dying, the woman had never hated herself more. " I am so sorry" the woman said tears racing down her face.

"don't be, I've accepted it." the man said, but she simply told him "not you don't understand, I'm sorry I shouldn't have avoided you and brought this stupid diary, and blew up at you and blamed you am…" they began as the week man before her got up off the bed, as he made his way toward her, leaning on his iv pole for support.

Once close enough he put a finger to her, lips, effectivly silencing her "no you should have done, all those things, I was wrong I cheated on you I betrayed you, my best friend my lover, you my wife, I was an awful person to you and I cant expect you to forgive me, because I will never forgive myself."

At that moment, something in the air changed, and neither of them knew what it was, as he gently slides his pointer finger down her lips. The girl wrapped her arms, around his neck and kissed him. all the passion and love they both had been holding back, was put into that kiss, and that was when they both realized that there was still hope for them, and that they were still very much in love.

Too bad, fate was just a plain evil bitch.

* * *

**a/n: yeah okay I know the ending made, rosa look extremely bipolar, but in the past five days she's been soul searching, so yeah the title just means, that things are changing if you don't get it. alright please review**


	6. so little time

**A/n: hey you guys so this is my update for starcrossed. So yeah I know I killed off, tucker and I'm sorry but for those of you who read original Romeo and Juliet his character dies, so I'm just trying to honor that story though I know none of us could ever do shakesphere justice.**

**Also yeah I know it's seemed a bit out of the blue, for Rosa to kiss, Kenny but when people are dying you kind of have an epiphany, keep In mind she doesn't completely forgive him yet, and he's dying so it's kind of a game changer, alright moving on.**

**Just a review Danny is now banished, and had 24 hours to leave Verona. I can't believe I'm on**

**Also the song that I'm using in italics is chasing cars, which I do not own, and also I do not own danny phantom, nor am I affiliated with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: so little time**

* * *

**Over looker's pov**

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

Rosa and Kenny lay together, with two hospital beds pushed together underneath them. They could see the sun rising after, making love for hours. Rosa rested her head on the mans, chest as he wrapped an arm around her patient hardly clothed body.

"I'm so in love with you Rosa" he said planting a kiss, on her temple, a kiss that made her shiver, just as his touch had. She missed time like these she truly did, she missed all the times that they had had, and she hated that this was the way it was ending.

She couldn't take that she they only had a bit of time together, it was like it was only a dream, and when her ex-husband current whatever they would, flat lined, they both would half to wake up. she didn't want that she wanted him to live, and earn her trust back, and start a new life together and get remarried, but time wasn't on there, side, or perhaps it was fate.

Whatever it was it seemed to side against them, just like it had in her ancestors she didn't need to read the rest of the story to know, that it was a tragic one, but still the girl couldn't stop herself reaching over to the bed side table and picking the black book up.

Picking up the girl kept, thinking about if he did live though she knew he wouldn't, what were people to say, about their relationship, they were surely to ridicule her, would they move to some remote island, and it would just be the two of them.

They didn't need anyone else, maybe that was the problem before, if she had to do it all over again, that's what she would change, there relationship would be just them, and she'd pay attention and notice the signs of him slipping away from her, and she'd stop it, she'd save him. Stirring a bit the man looked at the woman next to him, and he knew that he would have given it all up for her, the money the fame, he didn't want it, he wanted her he always did, only her.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

But they couldn't do it again, they knew that, no words were spoken but they both knew that. All they could do was count numbered days until the fat lady sung, it would be over then, but for then they could just lay there.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

But they both had one request, they could say I love you three little words, but that's all they were words, and that wasn't enough not to mend this, the whole that had held them captive, it seemed nothing could med that, so what were they to do, to show it in so little time.

What could possibly do it, mend there brokenness.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

Everyone said then every where, some met them some didn't, but they were said every where whether it was, te amo or je t'aime or it be 私はあなたを愛して ,it was all the same, it was all just words, so what were words, they both knew in this situation were were just a movement of the tongue, just a simple act of joining contractions of whatever language, it was ooohhs and ahhhs, nothing less nothing more.

The girl grabbed the book that, she had lay on her chest, and had watching it move up and down with her slow shallow breaths. Picking it up the girl held it, up to show Kenny, and he nodded. Flipping open the book she looked, and found her spot where she left off, and just like that the girl began reading attempting to get the couples mind off of the inevitable

"After that night, I knew not what was to happen to my family and I, I knew this and I marked it, it would never be the same. My fair brother, had ran from that of the crowd, and when off to the church." The woman read

* * *

Danny sat silently, in the booth where people went to confess their sins, though confession time was over, this was an emergency, and he needed to talk to someone, and was afraid to face his family after he had shamed them.

"Father forgives me, for thou hast sinned." Danny said his eyes, blood shot from the tears; he had stopped crying he had willed with self to stop for he knew it wouldn't help. It wouldn't give him permission to stay in Verona, nor would it give him a place to go when he left.

"I know it, the whole town hast spoke of it. What of it. Thou hast received god's forgiveness, though we both know, that is not what you seek" the man said sternly has he stated the obvious. "Father, how can they shun me, why can they not take my life, like I took his? I should rather they were to take my life, than to make me leave, all I have known is here, my family is here…Sam is here."

The boy said sadly thinking of his, bride under normal circumstances, he would be at Sam's climbing up her balcony, and spending time with her, looking into her eyes, but now what were she to think of him, he killed her cousin, a asshole but her cousin nonetheless.

"It is your bride, you shall quiver for, is it not" lancer said a knowing smirk on his face. "We shall both know that sir, but it is council I request, not leers." Danny said, giving a bit, of a wise crack. "what would you have me say, sir Daniel, it is not I you should seek consul nor forgiveness, with but that of you fair bride, go forth to the maiden, for one last night, say goodbye and be gone before sun set… that is your consul."

Lancer, replied, before getting up, and leaving Danny to do the same, form there the boy road his carriage, as close to the Manson manor, as he could get, and walked the rest of the day, upon seeing that of the beautiful garden Danny smiled.

Climbing his way, up the balcony the boy stood, there silently pondering what to say to the girl.

* * *

Sam Manson sat, in her bed, in the dark the girl had blown out all the candled, opting for a good time in the dark. Tears had dreamed her face, after hearing of her cousin but it was more, for Danny than for dash.

She hated dash, she loved him just has well but only because he was her cousin, she hated who he was, and she knew of his treachery has well, she met, tucker has a child and the two of them had been fairly good friends.

Though the pair had argued, a lot they were best friends, in fact it was Sam's only friend the boy had been like a brother, to her to know he was gone truly hurt, but has much has she hated, to say it, but she was glad dash was gone, she only wished Danny hadn't have been the one to do it, but then again it was to avenge tucker, apparently he was Danny's best friend to.

They could have mourned together but now, he had to leave, oh she had thought to go with him, she really wanted too, but they both knew she couldn't leave Verona. What were they to do, the moment they left they'd be two penniless, teens, with nothing but each other, and the only other way was for Danny to kept, sneaking into Verona or for her to kept sneaking out and meeting him past the city line.

What about when children were to come into the picture, the girl didn't know but all she knew was she was in love with Danny, and she'd vow to herself to be with him forever, til death do they part. Hearing, footsteps on her balcony the girl got up from her bed, and hurried to the window, hoping it was Danny.

Seeing that it was the girl's heart began to thumb, "come forth my love" the girl said, and he opened the curtain that was covering him, and stepped inside of her room. The boy immediately got on his knees, "my love shall thou ever forgive me, for my murder of thy cousin."

The boy asked looking up at her, willing her to forgive him. The girl to get on her knee's leveling herself with him. "Though hast already forgiven you." Taking his hand the girl made it so they stood up together. "We shall be together always, I know it, and we shall find a way."

The girl said, leaning in to kiss him, only to break the kiss, and through her back onto the bed, signaling him to follow, and he did.

* * *

**(a/n: so yeah this part will be a small lime thing, it won't be lemon cause of the time period, also no kinky dirty talk like I usually tend to do, just a basic description of love making type of deal. Also for those of you who don't do the whole lemon line smutty type of thing that's alright there will be an author's note letting you all, know when it's over so that way you guys, can resume reading the non lemon part.)**

* * *

Taking his shirt off, the boy climbed on top of Sam, planting kisses up and down her neck, earning moans from her, all the while. Reaching behind her the boy found the tie behind her nightgown and slipped it off over her head.

Leaving her in the nude with nothing but, her long underwear. The boy began taking the underwear off, leaving her completely nude. Slipping both his pants and underwear off, the boy climbed on top of her. The pair was both very ready, Sam being a virgin, and Danny not having any sex since, Paulina which was a one night deal a few weeks prior.

But it was more than that, they were more than that, this wasn't smile skin to skin, hot sex, this was, making love. Memorizing every inch, of skin seeing every detail loving every detail. Making love was something Danny never did, with Paulina this was making love, he knew that now.

"is thou ready" the boy said earning a nod, from her, before pushing in and deflowering his bride, Sam cried out in pain at the intrusion, and Danny gave her a minute to get used to him inside her and once she didn't he had begun moving in side, of her, the two moaning and screaming, Sam's nails digging into his back, her back arching, him slamming into her harder, the pleasure, and the pain, the acceleration, the love all of it mixing together.

Soon she cried out, and her head went back, her eyes in the back of her head, and boom she climaxed, her white sticky cum coming out, with Danny's at the same time, there juices mixing together in ecstasy, they were both in ecstasy.

Pulling out of her sore, vagina Danny, cuddled, up next to holding her close, in all there naked glory.

* * *

**(a/n: yes see I told you it wasn't too dirty anyways non lemon readers you are now free to roam about the cabin, carrying on)**

* * *

The two would go onto discusses, there future together, deciding to take it one day, at a time but they knew they'd see eachother again, but for now they just lay there.

* * *

"that was the last night, though hast ever seen my fair brother, as he was, I had held him in my heart, even now has an old woman as I write this, I still hold him in my heart, though I have not seen him in years, I have not seen anyone in years, they are all gone, and I am alone."

The woman read off, the page as she gently sat the book down on the bed, as she rose from it and proceeded to get dressed. Kenny turned to the side watching his wife, get dressed a smirk firmly placed on his face. Once fully dress, the girl grabbed the book once more and sat down in her usually chair.

Getting back into bed the girl, with Kenneth thought about how similar her situation was to those before her. They were waiting until morning preparing them, for the following day where Danny would have to leave, and hoping that they'd see each other again somehow, despite it all.

Though she and Kenneth had more, that a couple of hours, or at least she hoped, it was still that they were ignoring a greater, truth they were trying to pretend things, didn't exist, and that was what kept hope in them.

They needed it, it kept them sain., not matter who was they were doing the exactly opposite, they didn't care, they needed, to believe that one day things would be okay. Rosa just hoped she wouldn't end up like jazz, old and alone writing down her hay day, in a journal.

They needed to take what time, they had and make it count. They just had to, she didn't want to look back and regret, she didn't want that pain.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Forget what we're told  
before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

"Kenny, remember when we first, started dating and, we used to sneak out to the park, and we'd get high, and we'd have mud fights, when it wasn't winter and snow fights, when it was, and sometimes we'd sneak into that abandoned, house and we'd have sex." The girl said a huge smile creeping on her face, at that memory, she remembered those times, well it was a tradition he pair had, and they had did it whenever they could.

Kenny, smiled at that two remembering those times, as well "yeah, but uh don't take this the wrong way, but why the walk down memory lane" he said with a frown, not that he didn't enjoy the reminiscing, with his would be wife, he just wanted to know why.

"I thought, that maybe one day, we could go back there, and start all over, grow up all over again, this time we could do things write…both of us." The girl said her smile now, gone thinking of the fact, that there was no "one day" for the them.

He one had 3 to four days, they couldn't afford a one day. Turning around to face her so they were laying face to face, the boy grabbed her hands. "Oh Rosa, nothing would make me happier, but we both know it's impossible, I am dying for sure. I wish I could sugar coat it, or make it better, for you, but I can't, I'm just a man, something human, something that can die and is dying, and I'm sorry for that too, but we can't play pretend anymore Rosa we can't just read this book, and pretend that it's not over. Rosa, this isn't real, it is only a dream"

The boy said, and it hurt him to say, those words, it did he still was madly in love with her, and now that he knew it went vice versa, he couldn't let her watch him, die he'd damn himself first, so once again he did what he did, best push her away.

_I need your grace  
to remind me  
to find my own_

He needed, her more than anything he always was better with her, he didn't know who he was without her, and he pushed her away, once when he left her, pretending that he didn't love her anymore, but in truth he was hurting to see her grieve, over the loss of their two children, so selfishly like a coward he left, and he paid the price, but now he was doing it for a different reason.

He pushed her away on this night, for her, because he didn't want her to; grieve again after all she'd been trough he knew her heart couldn't take it, so he wouldn't put it through such things.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

"It doesn't matter; we can pretend I'll pretend with you." She said, tears streaming down her eyes, her heart clinching. "Listen to me damnit, just go, we can't be together" he said softly, he tried to scream but he couldn't, it was the hardest thing to push someone you're in love with away.

he hated doing it the first time but this time was far worst, he seemingly loved her even more, and they had just reconnected, but he'd do anything to keep her from grieving, for him even break her heart.

"You don't want me to go; you know you don't want me to go. Your pushing me away again, whatever it is, Kenny I can handle it, please let me. I want to be with you, I don't care how long you have." The girl said more tears pouring from her eyes, the boy turned his head, so he couldn't see her face, he couldn't watch her cry.

"Look just leaves me" he said he face streaked with tears, of his own. Picking up the book, the girl sat it at, a bed side table, bending down to kiss, the man on the cheek gently. "I hope you know, that you'll never get what you truly want"

The girl said, her tears streaking her face, though she knew he was only pushing her away, for what he thought was her own good it still saddened, her. Her plan to forget, and pretend was shattered, now she was awaken from her dream, and forced into reality.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Before she thought they could, just live in a dream world the next few days but that was over, it was all over, she knew she'd never see him again… alive.

Kenny felt his heart break into a million, pieces has he listened to his wife's retreating footsteps, and eventually the door close. He was glad he was able to pretend all the prior night, and devastated that it was over.

She her loveliness everything he loved, about her was burned into his memory, the best part about him was her, and he had let her walk out of the door, out of love, and he hoped his sacrifice, was worth it, he hoped that she wouldn't grieve.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

After Kenny heard the door, close something inside him clicked, he realized he knew nothing absolutely nothing, without her that was that. He knew one thing though, that his current predicament wasn't about to change, and if he could spare her horror, of his death, then it was worth knowing nothing.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He knew that when he died, she'd be the one phoned, instead of his parents because they now wanted nothing to do with him. he wanted her to know exactly how he felt about her, the boy frowned wiping a tear away as he picked, up the book, and a been as he flipped open to the blank area on the back of the front cover, and began to write.

* * *

**(a/n: so basically the next chapter, kenny will obviously be reading to himself, and the next chapter might be the last one, or second to last one. So enjoy… it when I update and I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry for the shortness.**


	7. I drink to thee

**A/n: hey you guys so this is my update for starcrossed. so welcome back so yeah rosalee is gone now and kenny is reading to himself, so yeah. This is the second to last chapter I think we'll see. I do not own danny phantom romeo and juilet or the son or title ghost of a rose nor am I affiliated with any of these things.**

**Chapter 7: I drink to thee**

**Quotes:**

"And it's all okay,  
'Cause love will find a way to be what love is…"  
~Julia Stone, "It's All Okay"

**Over looker's pov**

Sickly Kenneth Carrington lay firmly on his back, his eyes blood shot from crying over Rosa, as he opened up the book that held the tale of her ancestors. The boy began reading, hoping to get lost in there story for a while instead of his own.

"The next morning my fair brother left Verona, to stay on the out skirts of our fair city, there was a hollowness his eyes held and I pitied him as did our parents, and even Ethan we pitied him with love, and shame we loved and pitied our fair Danny."

* * *

Sam mason and Danny Fenton said there painful goodbye's with promises to see each other again, as they hugged and kissed good bye but the kiss soon turned, into a make out session so passionate and deafening, that they didn't hear the footsteps approaching the door,

Thank the heavens it was only Ida, "oh dear" the woman call out loudly in shock, and the two broke apart in embarrassment. "Fair Ida" the boy said as he hastily, through on that of his shirt and pants, as the girl through on her robe.

The pair of teens both looking flushed. "Shall there be a request you have grandmother" voiced Sam a scowl firmly on her face, at being interrupted. "Sir Daniel you must make hast, your mother and father shall come with big news this morning."

The woman said quickly, wishing the boy well silently as he headed toward the balcony only for Sam to follow. "goodbye my love, we shall me more yet" the boy said climbing over the balcony to begin climbing down, "I shall never love that of another, I promise thee" the girl said laying a chaste kiss on her love to the space in the balcony.

She watched with tears in her eyes, as her love climbed further and further from her, she watched as he touch the ground, and as he walked out from her view, and even them Ida had to pull her inside. Of course this way just in time for Pamela to come in, with her news.

"I have such grand news, Samantha that shall ease your mind from your cousin's death" the woman said her face lit up in glee, and pride as Sam sat down hoping it wasn't too bad. Her and her mother tended to differ on the meaning of "grand new" after all.

"what shall be this news" Sam asked emotionlessly , as she wiped her sniffling nose a bit, looking in the other direction to avoid, her mother seeing her blood shot eyes. "You shall be we tomorrow" her mother said, with even more glee as all the color drained from Sam's face.

What excuse was she to give? "To whom mother" the girl said stalling, from her response. "gregor Elliot" the woman said, her face still shining with a smile. "I shall be damned first" the girl said even more upset about the wedding now that she knew who her groom was.

Her mother face fell of shock, "you shall be wed or you shall be damned" her mother said rearranging her daughter's words. "Well then I shall be damned" Sam quipped her face bold and unmoving. "Your father as promised your hand in marriage" Pamela said coolly.

Pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance, "I shall not be wed" Sam said making it extremely clear. "Then you shall deliver such news to that of your father" the woman said prudently as she walked out of the door, in a huff.

"What shall I do, grandmother" Sam asked, worriedly the girl was big and tough but her father scared even her. "You shall talk to your father" the woman said hoping her son would do the right thing. "I shall?" Sam asked curiously she was not expected that answer, but nonetheless she got up and walked out of the door, to approach her father.

He was already standing there, waiting for her. "you shall not wed, is that it, shall that be your call girl" the man said angrily as he grabbed his daughter by the arm, and squeezed digging his nails, into her pale flesh drawing a bit of blood.

"No I shall not" the girl said still boldly despite the pain, it was gonna take more than that to break Sam, far more. A slap sound across her face "you shall wed or I shall have no daughter" Jeremy said as he used her arm to throw her to the ground, leaving her in a heap.

She knew she needed to think of something quick, she needed consul, so she did the only thing she could, and went to see friar lancer.

* * *

Hopping off of the carrage that had brought her there the nightgown clad girl, shivered in the cold, as she creaked open the doors of the church. The girl breathed a sigh of realief when the doors, open she didn't know what to do, she'd die before she's marry again especially greger.

Walking further in the girl began looking around for lancer, "father, oh father lancer:" the girl said hoping he would appear before her so she wouldn't have to walk anymore her feet, ached with the pain of her heart, and it weighed heavily. The man sure enough came out to greet her.

"lady samantha, what is it you wish-" the man began, but he was cut off my a crazed and desperate sam, the girl grabbed a dagger that sat nearby on the table she stood next too, and she pointed the tip of the blade at her chest, though she did not push it in.

" I shall not seek consul, I seek death!" the girl screamed loosing her grip in her mind all was lost. "wait" the father screamed, and the girl didn't move the dagger from her chest, but she didn't press it in either. "my father bids me wed tomorrow, I shall not I refuse it, but he hath said that if I do not wed, I am removed has his daughter." The girl said explaining why she was pointing a dagger at he chest.

"so I hath come here to die" the girl said as she drew it a breath as dipped the faintest hint of the tip beneath a small layer of her skin drawing a bit of blood, slowly she began to press it further. "I might hath something that may be of help to that of you my lady" the man said hoping she'd agree.

Keeping the dagger where it was though not pushing any further, the girl just looked at him for a moment. "Lie not, tis a deadly sin is it not" the girl said smirking lifting an eyebrow, at the man. "tis not a lie my lady, tis the truth. I hath found a sort of poison, that shall cease the drinking of any signs of life, for 12 hours. This shall be long enough to stop the wedding shall it not?"

Now he had Sam's attention though she still didn't lower the dagger. "If tis shall be a lie, I bid you be damned… but if tis doth speaketh the truth, then what shall stop my Danny of grief." The girl said quizzically, the dagger still pointed at her chest.

"I shall send friar mikey, to send message forth" at this the girl raised an eyebrow but still finally lowered her knife. Placing the sharp sculpted metal blade back on the table, the girl kept a stern look on her face, as she looked for any sign of the father lying. She found none; she knew he was telling her the truth.

Sitting down in a nearby pew, the girl watched as he went in the back, and came back with a vile, filed with green liquid, and he handed it to her. The girl looked at the vile warily as she turned, back around and thanked him and bided him goodbye.

* * *

Back at her house, the girl sat idly on her bed, she had already bided her parents goodnight, and was about to drink the vile, until she heard a knock at the door. It was Ida quickly hiding the bottle under her bottle she called out for the elderly woman to enter.

The woman slowly creaked open the door, as she looked apologetically at her nightgown clad daughter, she wished if only wished her son would have took after her and not his father, maybe then she would be looking so sad, and apologetic at her granddaughter.

"I am sorry I my dear granddaughter" the woman said sitting on the side, of her granddaughter's bed. "tis okay, I love you, you shant blame yourself, I bid you don't I am fine, tomorrow I shall wed, if only to keep that of my name" the girl lied, as she looked into her grandma's eye's and saw the beginnings of tears there, her grandma never cried.

The two were a lot alike truly, she even looked a lot like the woman when she was young. The elderly woman refused, to cry in front of her granddaughter, so she took her leave, after hearing the door shut behind ida, sam fished the vile from her pillow holding it in her hands once more.

Popping the crock, out of the bottle the girl stared warily at the vile, she gulped "danny I drink to thee" the girl said as she through the vile back into her mouth drinking it's contents, before falling backwards onto her bed still. The girl appeared dead, and she would for the next 12 hours.

* * *

"tis was the beginning of the end for fair Sam and my fair brother, love and the cost they paid for it. it was there story and they would not change it If they could, and neither would I, I would rather change my own. The day of next, was that of Sam's "funeral" "

The man read has he sat there in awe, still not knowing the end of the story but not ready to read on just yet, there were about three or four pages, but before he read them he had something to do. Excitedly the man grinned, as a nurse came in with a tray that had a cover on it, to the naked eye it appeared to be a tray of food, but it was something far better, in Kenneth's eyes. The woman came in sitting down, and tray and leaving quickly hopping this endeavor would cost her job.

Kenny opened the top and there was a lone shot glass full of pristine vodka, 'how long has it been' the man wondered, and he stopped himself, and realized he'd rather not wonder. Taking the drink in his hands, he looked at it as if in awe, breathing in letting the scent hit his nose.

Then he utter 5 words, "rosalee I drink to thee"

* * *

**a/n: so yeah here's the update folks I hope you like it**


End file.
